


La pièce du va-et-vient

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Room of Requirement, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un sonnet Drarry• Ecrit dans le cadre du White Day 2019 du Collectif NoName.





	La pièce du va-et-vient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts).



> Merci Haru d'avoir rendu visite à Sherlock, le cadeau était délicieux.

Une histoire du Serpent épris du Lion  
L'un était blond et l'autre à la crinière brune  
Un prénom de prince, et pour l'autre de dragon  
Rancunes diurnes, complicité nocturne.

Le vieux cliché veut qu'ils soient meilleurs ennemis  
Peut-être éculé, mais il y avait du vrai  
Car dans la Pièce Va-et-Vient près de minuit  
Serpentard et Gryffondor là se retrouvaient.

Baisers, caresses, baume sur les maux du jour  
Que la haine franchisse un pas vers le désir  
Langues gourmandes, on savoure les détours.  
Qu'entre les draps, le calme fasse son empire.

Pourtant demain on rejouera la comédie  
Usante du _Je te déteste_ , _Moi aussi_.


End file.
